<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Oceans by GEM1NI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608276">Burning Oceans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEM1NI/pseuds/GEM1NI'>GEM1NI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEM1NI/pseuds/GEM1NI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Zuko takes the reins of his nation, and Katara tries to find her place in the universe. But they both share untold, unwanted feelings that threaten to dismantle the Gaang’s harmony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book 1 - Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Some say the world will end in fire,<br/>Some say in ice.<br/>From what I’ve tasted of desire<br/>I hold with those who favor fire.<br/>But if it had to perish twice,<br/>I think I know enough of hate<br/>To say that for destruction ice<br/>Is also great<br/>And would suffice.”</p><p>-Robert Frost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She bit into the moon peach, reveling in the sweet juice that pearled on her tongue. The fruit's pulp refreshed the young girl, who could not remember the last time she had felt so peaceful. The night sky projected its countless bright dots across the vast expanse of crystal-clear water. The salty sea breeze caressed her dark skin and thick hair. The two strands of hair held by small blue beads floated in the wind, like two silver threads framing her oval face. The sound of crickets enlivened the atmosphere, which was almost completely silent if not for the gentle sound of waves crashing on the shore below. Katara had taken a seat in the grass, comfortably adjusted on the tapestry of green as she savored the juicy fruit and its tender texture. Momo had good taste, she couldn't deny it.</p><p>The moon's opaline reflections decorated the water with their limpid glow. Its lilian shimmer was incomparable. And even though Katara had learned to appreciate the sun and its comforting warmth, nothing could rival the cold and melancholic tenderness of the celestial body to which -or whom- she owed all her powers. She could almost see Yue's graceful face and starry eyes again.</p><p>Katara stared at the undulating surface that called to her, whispered to her a ribbon of beautiful words, like poems lined up on a silver thread. Her mind was overwhelmed by an anesthetic calm in which she wished she could have remained immersed for the rest of her life. The war had finally come to an end. And even if it didn't mean that death and suffering were no longer an issue, she still had at least those little moments when she could fully appreciate the beauty of nature without fearing that a fireball would set the landscape ablaze. Her thoughts led her to her father...and her mother. She saw their two swarthy faces again and their features always brimming with affection. Then she thought of Toph, who had had to flee from her own family to embrace her true identity: that of a true earthbending legend. She thought of Mai and Suki, who had finally let their hearts guide them when a difficult choice had been forced upon them. And Zuko. The exiled prince who became Fire Lord. In the end, his heart had guided him well too. The waterbender's eyes shone subtly as her reverie brought her back to Sokka, who had finally found his way, and love at the same time. He could not have chosen a better companion than a fiery Kyoshi warrior who filled him with happiness day after day without hesitation. </p><p>Then came Aang, and his desperate look when Katara had revealed her confusion about their relationship. The confession seemed to have stuck in his throat like a slice of plum. She had expected a similar reaction, but she would be lying to herself if she said that the expression of pure distress on his small, childlike face had not left a deep mark in her mind. To be honest, she wasn't even sure where things stood with Aang. Katara felt undeniable love for the monk, but it wasn't the same kind of love he had for her, which he hoped would be reciprocated. Even if, over a long period of time, this friendly love had mutated in Katara until it had become a childish crush that had caused many inner jealousy fits. But times change, and so do people. The events that had led to their victory had forged Katara as well as all the other members of the group. But Aang seemed to be stuck, trapped in a time space where he and Katara were bound to end up together hand in hand. Katara didn't consider even for a second that hurting a friend would be an option. But giving in to her best friend's insistent demands at the expense of her own feelings was not what she wanted, despite her boundless affection for him. </p><p>It was hard to admit. But Katara knew what she wanted. And she knew that she didn't want to risk making things more complicated by accepting a love she couldn't return in the same way.</p><p>Boys had always been a delicate subject, not to mention rather...disastrous. And even though she couldn't get her head around it after all that had happened after the Agni Kai, Ozai's capture, the total neutralization of his firebending abilities and the reclaiming of his nation's throne, seeing her brother and Suki exchanging loving glances all day long reminded her that she still wished one day to continue her journey with someone at her side. Especially if it meant living in a world without wars, where the four elements coexisted in perfect harmony.</p><p>*</p><p>"You're cheating."</p><p>"Nonsense!" protested the warrior.</p><p>"I can feel it, idiot. Denying it is useless," Toph replied harshly.</p><p>"Sokka," Suki reprimanded with an affectionate smile.</p><p>"You'd rather believe this filthy child than your boyfriend?" the young man exclaimed with indignation.</p><p>Aang pouted. His cards would definitely not allow him to win this game unless he knew which ones his friends had. He took advantage of the group members' chaotic bickering to lean aside very slightly and hope to get a better view of Zuko's cards, who was too focused on the game to pay attention to the raging accusations near him. But the firebender wasn't foolish. He sensed Aang's sudden, unwelcome interest, to which he responded by suddenly turning his head towards the young monk, who jumped and dropped his own cards.</p><p>"I saw you, you dirty little cheat!" the boy croaked in his raspy voice.</p><p>Aang addressed him a big, mortified smile before frantically picking up his scattered cards from the grass. Zuko took a sulky expression before moving as far away from the boy as possible, keeping his deck of cards out of reach. He shot a distrustful look at the airbender, his golden eyes crinkling with suspicion as Aang sheepishly returned to his sitting spot. Without Katara, this game was as boring as an earthbending lesson.</p><p>Just as Sokka was about to slam one of his cards on top of the pile in a dramatic hand movement, a young girl in blue clothes emerged from the thick wall of brackens that separated the campfire from the shore. The Water Tribe warrior lowered his arm. Aang's eyes lit up. </p><p>"Katara!" he called joyfully.</p><p>"So, is the Avatar up to the task?" she asked in a playful tone as she put her fists on her hips.</p><p>"Up to the task? All him and his ponytail friend do is cheat," Zuko grumbled without taking his eyes off his cards.</p><p>"It's a warrior's wolf tail!" Sokka shrieked while dramatically pointing at his hairdo.</p><p>Aang smiled shyly, ashamed. He tenderly stared at his friend.</p><p>"It's not as fun without you," he replied as a justification.</p><p>"I'll join you next round, but I'll watch this one," Katara chuckled.</p><p>Aang shifted quickly to the right so that she could sit to his left, euphoric at the thought of finally being able to spend time with her. Katara took a seat on the soft grass, happy to enjoy the campfire's warmth. She stared thoughtfully at the pile of cards next to the flames.</p><p>"Who put down the last card?" she asked.</p><p>"Captain Bad Mood," Sokka replied, pondering.</p><p>Zuko put a finger to his throat and stared at the warrior in front of him. Sokka's mocking smile faded away. He gulped, fearing that the new Fire Lord would burn the entire deck of cards to ashes.</p><p>"Well played, I've rarely seen people use this strategy. It's said to be difficult to master," said Katara with a small smile.</p><p>The firebender blushed at the compliment, but he did his best to hide it behind his cards, which he held in a fan shape before him.</p><p>"Thank you," he stammered in a barely audible voice.</p><p>"Calm your palpitations, Sparky. Suki's going to crush you," Toph said, sketching a carnivorous smile barely concealed by the dark strands of hair that fell on her face.</p><p>Zuko frowned as he noticed that his heart's beating had indeed strangely accelerated. He ignored the sensation and turned back serious. The players focused fully on the cards again, with Sokka deciding to play it fair this time. Suki tossed a card onto the pile. All eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Hey, that's not fair!" Sokka protested.</p><p>"At least I don't cheat," Suki replied, raising her chin with pride.</p><p>Aang was stunned. The Kyoshi warrior was by far the best of the group at this game. He knew that being the Avatar didn't guarantee him victory in all areas, but the defeat that threatened to engulf him more and more each round reminded him of how much he hated defeat. He was thinking fast to plan his next move, but Sokka was quicker.</p><p>"HA!" exclaimed the warrior as he raised his arm high in the air.</p><p>Before he could put down his card, Zuko intervened, depositing his own just as Sokka was about to lower his arm. The Fire Lord's card brought the game to an abrupt end.</p><p>"No," Sokka comedically whispered in disbelief.</p><p>He hastily rubbed his eyelids with his two closed fists. His blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he realized that Zuko had won. Suki was flabbergasted to the point of not knowing how to react. And she wasn't the only one. Aang was nailed in place, his little bright eyes fixed on the illustration that adorned the last card. Toph's expression was one of exasperation and disappointment.</p><p>"Looks like the Fire Nation has struck again," Katara said mockingly.</p><p>Zuko had perfectly taken the hint. Guilt pinched his heart, but as soon as he noticed the little wink Katara gave him shortly after her snarky remark, the negative feeling faded away. But it was replaced by another curious feeling, and he doubted that the latter was preferable to culpability.</p><p>Suki's mouth and eyebrows wrinkled as she crossed her arms and slumped against the rock behind her.</p><p>"I have to say that you're remarkably good at this," she reluctantly complimented.</p><p>Zuko had a victorious expression on his face, but it was no longer one of pride or revenge. He looked...happy. Katara took advantage of the opportunity: Zuko had everyone's attention, so she saw this as a good excuse to scrutinize him in the glow of the campfire's crackling flames. It was the first time after his coronation that she could finally take a good look at his face and see how much he had changed.</p><p>He looked almost even younger than before, if that was even possible. His features were relaxed, and his ebony hair had been pulled up into an elegant bun. This time, the red headband that wrapped around the knot wasn't accompanied by the traditional royal ornament that had been awarded to him at the ceremony. His youthful face was no longer concealed by all those strands of messy hair, and although she didn’t know why, Katara decided that she liked the change. A blazing fire still animated him. But that fire was warm. Inviting. It shimmered. She enjoyed his new aura more than she would have admitted.</p><p>His amber eyes were like two fiery jewels filled with sparkling embers. His gaze, once solely animated by hatred and anger, was now friendly and affectionate. She studied him absently, hypnotized by the expressions of pure happiness dancing on his face as he laughed heartily with her brother. Katara never thought she would have seen him radiating with so much positivity and kindness. She had just realized that she may have been staring at him for a little too long when the pair of golden eyes she couldn't stop contemplating locked with hers. He stopped laughing almost instantly. He looked surprised to see that she was watching him, but his gaze magnetized to the waterbender's, who somehow couldn't manage turn her head away. Zuko received a gust in the shoulder from Sokka, but he hardly flinched at the contact. It was as if all he could see was Katara. Then, after a second, he finally blinked and let his gaze linger on her for a moment before distractedly turning his head towards Sokka.</p><p>The young girl's head lowered. She began to admire the embers and charred wood amidst the flames, without understanding why seeing Zuko in a new perspective frightened her so much. He was their ally, and a trusted friend. But something deep inside her was fluctuating, almost singing. The new feeling was comparable to the sound of a chime carried by a light breeze. Katara no longer knew whether this flow of intense emotions was simply caused by the immense inner peace that healed her soul from the wounds of war, or whether it was fatigue that made her so sensitive and nostalgic. But she loved the effect this new era of her life had on her soul. And she enjoyed the company of everyone in the group now. Without exception.</p><p>On that final thought, she took one last furtive look at the new Fire Lord, taking in his face illuminated with joy and peace, which once used to be the face of her worst enemy and of all that she despised. </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book 2 - Jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gaang shares a well-deserved breakfast in the Fire Nation palace after their victory. And everyone seems to take it as a bonding opportunity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“All in the eye of the beholder - Some of the most destructive forces in the world (Fire &amp; Water), can also have the power of beauty.”<br/>-Martin R. Lemieux</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The welcoming rays of daylight illuminated the Fire Nation and its new king's spacious palace.</p><p>Katara lazily stretched out. She felt the sun's warmth tickling her face and smiled, comfortably settled on her temporary bunk. Then, after a long moment of staring at the floor, she felt awake enough to climb out of bed. The girl rubbed her eyes, happy to finally wake up in peace and quiet.</p><p>"Toph! Stop it! STOP!"</p><p>It was too good to be true, wasn't it? Katara grunted before heading to where the screams were coming from, in the huge dining room. The scene in front of her almost made her fall backwards: everyone was calmly seated at the table for breakfast, except Sokka, who screamed in fear while Toph waved a spiderfly under his nose. She held the arachnid by one leg, a mischievous expression animating her childlike features. The warrior bent exaggeratedly to the side to avoid all physical contact with the creature. </p><p>"Sokka, it's just a spiderfly," lamented Suki, who was getting tired of being crushed by her boyfriend's weight.</p><p>Toph brought the insect closer to Sokka's face. He gave another terrified scream before clinging to Suki, wailing.</p><p>"Captain Boomerang, huh? We should call you Captain Weakling instead!" Toph laughed.</p><p>Aang held his ribs tightly as he laughed, and Zuko sketched out a very slight and entertained smile. Katara decided to step in. She was not going to wait on these two idiots to be able to eat in peace.</p><p>"That's enough, both of you. You'll have all day to fool around," Katara said in a friendly tone. </p><p>Everyone in the group turned their heads except Toph, who just stopped smiling. She made a bored expression before nonchalantly dropping the little beast on the floor. Finally, she put her elbows down on the table and took her head in her hands, pressing her cheeks to her palms. Sokka noisily released his breath.</p><p>"Thank you, Katara. I don't know what got into this little savage, but she better not do it EVER again!"</p><p>Toph stuck her tongue out before grabbing her spoon and stuffing an astronomical scoop of spicy gruel into her mouth. Katara walked towards the large table while making a face, disgusted by the petite earthbender's chewing sounds. She sat down in front of Zuko and gave him a very brief smile, which he didn't have time to return. He didn't know why, but when the young woman smiled at him, his heart seemed to stop and he was unable to react for at least five full seconds. Luckily for him, Katara hadn't noticed: she was already pouring herself a cup of jasmine tea by making the scented liquid float until it landed directly into her cup. She was about to bring the beverage to her lips when she felt the Fire Lord's gaze fall upon her. She stopped abruptly, her eyes rising nervously.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," the young man lied with a smile.</p><p>Katara understood almost instantly. She mortifiedly glanced at the teapot.</p><p>"Oops, sorry, I forgot my manners."</p><p>He wasn't the type to get annoyed by such a thing. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was the little things about her that made all the difference. He liked to see that certain details didn't change in her personality. She was hard to figure out, but as soon as she felt comfortable...the result was quite funny.</p><p>"Well, as I was saying before I was so cowardlyly attacked," Sokka said, looking at Toph, "we have a lot to do today."</p><p>"No kidding," Toph retorted while chewing uncouthly.</p><p>He squinted at her again before raising his chin and taking that typical "Sokka" look of false confidence.</p><p>"There are a few administrative details we have to sort out, like how to help the Earth Kingdom with the whole Dai Li thing. And since I know that you're all devoted servants of our Fire Lord here, I don't doubt for a second that you'll fulfill your role to perfection while me and Suki leave for a little...ahem, business trip."</p><p>Katara almost spit out her sip of tea in disbelief. She turned to her brother.</p><p>"You have to be joking!"</p><p>"Absolutely not, and I count on you to help our dear Fire Fart Lord to assume all his responsibilities!"</p><p>Zuko glared at him for the umpteenth time since they had met, then Suki chuckled as she put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.</p><p>"Although I like your idea very much, Zuko needs all of us," she said in a firm but gentle tone. "They won't be able to divide all the work fairly if we're absent."</p><p>Sokka raised his arms to point to Aang with both of his open palms.</p><p>"But Suki, it's the Avatar we're talking about! Not to mention two professional benders!"</p><p>"Sokka, just because they have exceptional fighting skills doesn't mean they'll be able to take care of it all on their own!"</p><p>"All right, all right," the warrior pouted. "As long as Toph stays as far away from me as possible!"<br/>
 <br/>
Toph delivered a furious punch in the young man's arm. Sokka grunted in pain and rubbed his arm to ease the pain as he considered using his boomerang on the infuriating little bender. Katara couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from her mouth. She sipped her tea, enjoying the sensation of the warm liquid flowing down her throat and warming her whole body. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>Katara silently began eating her pile of hotcakes. She savored every bite, happy to finally get a taste of Fire Nation cuisine. Zuko noticed her discreet appreciation of the sweet food, and he couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.</p><p>Katara stopped chewing and looked up suddenly. He always seemed so surprised when their eyes met. The waterbender had her mouth full, and her cheeks were dramatically dilated by the food, making her look ridiculous. Zuko would've rather died than admit it, but he thought it was adorable. Katara quickly swallowed her mouthful before blushing.</p><p>"Yes, it's truly delicious. I must say your Nation has quite the culinary culture," she conceded with a smile.</p><p>He didn't smile back at her, but he passed one hand behind his high bun and scratched his neck, indicating that he was nervous.</p><p>"I...I could give you the recipe, if you want."</p><p>"Really? You would do that? That sounds fantastic!" she beamed.</p><p>His amber eyes involuntarily widened. She was bursting with enthusiasm. Katara was so different from everyone he had known in his life. Although Azula certainly did not lack enthusiasm, it was usually only when it came to killing, cheating or dominating. And the contrast with Mai was striking. He was so accustomed to coldness, calculating looks and indifference that even the slightest positive reaction had an effect on him. And, strangely enough, he liked the difference very much. It reminded him of his uncle. And it made him feel appreciated and seen as something more than just a worthless piece of unwanted trash. He didn't know if she really appreciated him, all he knew was that she had forgiven him. He hoped that this wouldn't change. Zuko felt like he wasn't worthy of any of the smiles she gave him.</p><p>"Hey, Aang, how about we go shopping before we get to the boring stuff?" Toph asked as she grinned.</p><p>The young boy took a quick glance at Katara.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know about that..."</p><p>"Come on, it won't be long! It's going to be so much fun!"</p><p>The waterbender simply nodded her head to encourage him.</p><p>"Fine, I'll come with you."</p><p>"Great! Go get your hair done, we're leaving in five minutes," she exclaimed proudly.</p><p>The little girl jumped off of her pillow and ran to her room. The door slammed and Aang sighed in exasperation. He didn't know if he was more annoyed at her hair joke or about the fact that he had just said yes to a shopping trip with Toph Beifong.</p><p>"Be nice to her, Toph loves spending time with you," Katara reassured.</p><p>"Maybe, but she's not the one I want to spend time with," he replied, staring at her straight in the eyes.</p><p>Katara pondered his answer for a moment, then looked down to avoid his insistent look. Aang stood up from the table in resignation, and then headed to his room at the end of the hallway. He barely had time to take a step when Toph had already emerged from her own room and dragged him by the arm towards the exit.</p><p>"Let's go, Twinkle Toes!"</p><p>"Stop calling me that," grumbled the little monk.</p><p>"Don't be late," Suki warned.</p><p>Both of their childish voices were cut off by the doorknobs shutting behind them, closing the main entrance to the group's temporary private quarters.</p><p>"Well, now we'll just have to hope they don't get into trouble again," Sokka grumbled.</p><p>"Funny of you to say that, out of all people,” Katara replied with a sly smile. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Sokka, we still have a little time before the meeting, what do you say to a little walk in the gardens? I heard they're beautiful," the Kyoshi warrior suggested as she put a delicate kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Excellent idea!"</p><p>He got up immediately, then offered a gallant hand to Suki to help her get up from her pillow. She laughed, then pulled on his wrist to draw him closer. They kissed tenderly. Sokka blushed until he looked like a huge candied bell pepper. The two lovebirds left the large, neatly decorated dining room, leaving the new Fire Lord and the Southern Water Tribe's last waterbender alone. Zuko kept his head down. Katara's soothing presence calmed him, but embarrassment still tickled his cheeks. The silence prevailing felt a bit awkward, especially after Suki and Sokka’s intimate exchange, but he had the impression that him and Katara were gradually getting used to each other. They continued to eat in silence, listening with a distracted ear to the pond's lapping and the turtle ducks' soft quacking outside. After a while, Zuko finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Do you like ducky turtles?" he blurted out in an agitated voice, as if he had just asked a very urgent question.</p><p>Katara was about to shove another piece of cake in her mouth, but Zuko's anxious tone and sudden question caught her off guard. Her gaze plunged into the young man's.</p><p>"I mean, duck turtles!" he corrected without realizing that he was making it worse.</p><p>"Are you asking me if I like turtle ducks?" Katara asked playfully.</p><p>"Yes, that's what I meant. Turtle ducks...that's right," he stammered.</p><p>Katara watched him for a moment, amused. His cheeks were almost as red as his tunic, and a few small strands of hair had fallen out of his elegant hairdo. One thing was certain: Prince Zuko had much more trouble communicating normally with Katara than when he was still on the wrong side of the battlefield. She thought it was stupid, but in a way, it was touching. The Zuko in front of her at that moment was so different from the one she had known by the river when the pirates had attacked.</p><p>"I like all animals in general, so I guess I do? I didn't really have time to see them properly yesterday," Katara confessed without stopping smiling.</p><p>The Fire Lord's eyes lit up almost imperceptibly.</p><p>"Would you...like to go and see them up close?"</p><p>At the sight of his eyes so full of hope at the prospect of such a small and unexpected request being welcomed, she knew she couldn't refuse. Besides, a little fresh air would do her the most good.</p><p>"Uh, sure, why not?”</p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Book 3 - Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Katara share a morning walk in the royal gardens while Aang and Toph spend some time together at the citadel. Katara interrupts her administrative work with the Gaang to get some fresh air and ends up having a meaningful conversation with Iroh she didn't know she needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Sweet scented blossom<br/>Confetti sent from heaven<br/>With a gentle breeze"<br/>-Jan Allison</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang and Toph wandered around the city without a word. The little monk wasn't particularly thrilled to have to follow his friend, but the citadel's cheerful din almost made him change his mind: the Fire Nation was in full preparation for the festivities. A huge party was to be held the next day to celebrate the end of the war and hostilities, and the citizens were euphoric. Merchants shouted, offering the best prices for their first choice products. Passers-by passed from one stand to another, raving at the displays of steaming dumplings, fire gummies and spicy sizzle-crisps. Gorgeous colorful ribbons floated around every corner, and the sound of a multitude of musical instruments blended with the locals' hustle and bustle. </p><p>"This is great, everyone seems so happy," exclaimed Aang approvingly.</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised. In the end, walking around with Toph might not have been as boring as he had initially thought.</p><p>"Wait," she said suddenly. "I feel something."</p><p>Aang stopped. He took the opportunity to look around. Confetti flew from everywhere, and people in disguise coming from all nations danced and ran on the white stone floor. </p><p>"Found it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>Aang was confused.</p><p>"...Found what?"</p><p>"Don't move from here, Twinkle Toes. I'll be right back."</p><p>Toph rushed through the crowd, using her earth bending mastery to go faster. Soon Aang lost sight of her. He shrugged and proceeded to take a look at the booths, amazed at the many trinkets and other small useless objects on display.</p><p>*</p><p>Suki was right. The royal gardens were magnificent. The fresh spring air, the singing of iridescent insects and multicolored birds, the comforting sound of water sources that surrounded the green grassy expanses...everything here was calm and peaceful. Katara walked alongside Zuko while breathing in the pure oxygen of the place. It was like walking in a dream. The sun bathed the various plants and thick bushes with its honey glow, blurring any rough edges. Katara didn't think a morning stroll with her former worst enemy could be so pleasant. They had just reached a small pond where beautiful koi carp swam, when Zuko cleared his throat.</p><p>"These fish remind me of Tui and La," he said thoughtfully.</p><p>Guilt and regret still deeply clouded his voice. And even though Katara had forgiven him, she hadn't forgotten.</p><p>"I still remember that night. When the moon had turned red," she replied melancholically.</p><p>Zuko didn't like to think back to everything that had gone wrong because of him. But he owed it to the girl who had sacrificed everything to save the world. The one who had believed in him when no one else but his uncle had.</p><p>"I'm still angry at myself for everything that happened."</p><p>The palace's pond was beautiful. The clear water emitted a relaxing lapping sound.</p><p>"I’m not. It's in the past. You have found your way."</p><p>Zuko's heartbeat quickened at these words. He was surprised to find that Iroh and Katara had much in common. They believed in him. They never abandoned those in need. They both had a remarkable sense of compassion. And their words always managed to strike him straight in the heart. </p><p>"And I'm glad you're with us," she added. "You're part of our group now."</p><p>Zuko took his eyes off the fish's colorful scales to look at her. She hadn't changed. He stared at the two thin strands of hair held by beads that delicately framed her face.</p><p>"When my sister hit me, you didn't hesitate to save me. I owe you my life."</p><p>His raspy voice trembled. Immense gratitude filled his heart. He couldn't understand how the people he had made suffer the most could even look at him. Tears threatened to stream in and drown his golden eyes, but he decided not to ruin the moment. </p><p>"You don't owe me anything, Zuko. You're the one who saved me," she said, looking up.</p><p>Their eyes met. The intensity emanating from the firebender's gaze almost made her turn her head away, but Katara wanted him to understand that she was sincere. Their two elements were completely opposite, but it was as if they were attracting them to each other. They clashed in an eternal dance without ever really destroying each other. They consumed each other, the fluidity and violence of the water contrasting with the indomitable warmth of the flames. Who would have thought that water and fire could unite to form such a strong, resistant alliance, full of grace and beauty?</p><p>The young woman's oceanic eyes scrutinized the Fire Lord's deep scar. She remembered the first time she had touched it, when everything opposed them. When, without knowing why, she felt compelled to come to his aid. Zuko could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart clenching. He knew what she was looking at.</p><p>"TURTLE DUCKS!"</p><p>Sokka's high-pitched voice startled them. Suki and her boyfriend had walked around the gardens in the opposite direction and were now about ten meters away, near the pond where a small family of animals that Zuko was particularly fond of waded in.</p><p>Katara smiled embarrassingly at the Fire Lord, as if to apologize for the shattering interruption. She walked towards the couple of warriors. Zuko squinted, and a weary smile appeared on his lips as he joined them. He folded his arms and studied Katara's brother, who had crouched by the water to better observe the subject of his compliments.</p><p>"I've never seen anything so cute! Except you, Suki," he whispered. "Can we adopt one?" begged the young man.</p><p>"I see that someone like these lovely little creatures as much as my nephew does," said a familiar voice.</p><p>The four teenagers swung.</p><p>"Uncle!" beamed Zuko.</p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, you don't waste time with suitors," the old man joked as he briefly glanced at Katara.</p><p>Katara flinched and blushed furiously at the allusion. Iroh may have been a joker, but his humor often hid a well-founded opinion. Zuko grunted as he felt his cheeks reddening.</p><p>"Okay, I think I've heard you enough for today," he said in a falsely annoyed tone.</p><p>"I'm just joking, nephew. And, Sokka, the turtle ducks are unfortunately not available for adoption," Iroh informed between two chuckles.</p><p>Sokka uttered a small disappointed noise before sadly caressing one of the small feathery heads that floated in the pond.</p><p>"How about a little game of Pai Sho, while you wait for your young friends to come back to the palace?"</p><p>The four of them exchanged lost glances.</p><p>"Form pairs, and may the best man win!" Iroh encouraged.</p><p>"Perhaps later. For now, we have to make sure the Dai Li is dissolved," Zuko answered.</p><p>Katara would have liked to enjoy some more of their free time before they had to get stuck with the administrative tasks ahead, but Zuko was right: they needed to get started as soon as possible. She appreciated his professionalism, which was a good sign for his nation and for the years to come under his reign.</p><p>"As you wish. You know where to find me," gestured the firebender before turning back and disappearing.</p><p>Katara exchanged another look with Zuko, who felt his heart jolt. The expression on the waterbender's face was full of affection, and something else, something imperceptible. He didn't know what that faint spark meant. But no one had ever looked at him that way before. And he hated the butterflies in his stomach as much as the purely platonic status of their relationship. He forced himself to believe it: they were just good friends. Nothing more. Spirits, if Mai ever found out what feelings were slowly taking root in the Fire Lord's heart, she wouldn't like it at all.</p><p>*</p><p>"Two silver coins per kilo! Two coins!"</p><p>The old melon merchant yelling out his prices caught Aang's attention, who remembered how much Toph loved the fruit. He searched his pockets and was disappointed to find only one copper coin. Still, he approached the stand, stared at the pile of large spherical fruits, and then at the salesman who kept screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"How many can I get with this coin?" asked the little monk.</p><p>The wrinkled-faced salesman only noticed Aang after a few seconds, after which he giggled mockingly.</p><p>"For that miserable sum...one."</p><p>"I'll buy it!"</p><p>The man was surprised by the enthusiastic response. He grabbed the coin that the arrowhead young boy was handing him before choosing a medium sized melon and handing it to him with a grimace.</p><p>"Thank you! Flameo, Hotman!" greeted Aang as he carried the large fruit under his arm with a proud look on his face.</p><p>The merchant frowned and watched the Avatar walk away with contempt, then started shouting again to attract other customers, who he hoped would avoid wasting his time and throwing ridiculous expressions at him. As Aang turned around, he bumped into Toph, who was staring at him from behind her strands of hair. Both of her milky pupils were throwing lightning bolts.</p><p> "Oh, hey," Aang smiled.</p><p>"I thought I told you not to move," the earthbender spat out.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, sorry. But look what I bought for you!"</p><p>Aang closed his eyes and his smile widened, then he held the greenish melon out to his friend, who kept her hands behind her back. Toph bent down before sniffing the fruit under Aang's confused smile.</p><p>"Is that...a melon?"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>Her tiny lips stretched out in a very faint smile. The gesture had not left her indifferent.</p><p>"Thank you, Twinkle Toes," she said after a moment. "But my gift is much better than yours."</p><p>"Your gift? What gift?"</p><p>Toph pulled her hands away from behind her back, and Aang screamed in fear, terrified of being hit by the earthbender. His eyes tightened and he curled up on himself. He hadn't noticed that Toph was handing him a pastry. She sighed wearily. When the little airbender felt that she had no intention of hitting him, he slowly opened his eyes again. They widened and lit up at the sight of the confectionery she was holding in her hand. </p><p>"An egg custard tart," he whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"Your favorite. I had to fight a horde of dogs to bring it back in one piece."</p><p>Aang noticed the bruises and dirt stains she was covered with and smiled at her with a little more affection than he would have liked. They exchanged snacks, and Toph punched him lightly. The little monk blushed. Maybe shopping trips with Toph Beifong weren't so bad after all.</p><p>*</p><p>To Katara, the whole morning seemed to last an eternity. They had all gathered in a large room with a huge table strewn with rolled papers and parchments, decrees and laws that were all more complicated to understand than the last. The only break they were given lasted five minutes. The entire administrative process involving the Dai Li took much longer than what she had expected. They apparently had to go through several city security officials and at least a dozen royal councillors before they could disband the corrupt vigilante group. The waterbender had just finished reading a scroll on laws concerning police organizations when a palace servant placed another pile of paperwork for the Fire Lord on the table. Katara had forgotten this small detail: they had to help Zuko get through all the paperwork concerning his new legal, judicial and royal responsibilities.</p><p>Katara felt the fatigue mounting. She was on her way to get a glass of water when the room's door opened in a deafening "boom".</p><p>“WE’RE BACK!” Aang and Toph shouted simultaneously, arms laden with treats and useless trinkets.</p><p>The two children wore garlands and necklaces of carved wooden beads around their necks, ridiculous colorful hats, and their cheeks were adorned with festive makeup. Katara was happy to see that they had had a good time, but she wasn't in the mood for babysitting. She needed to stay focused.</p><p>"Katara! Look what I found at the marketplace!"</p><p>Aang rushed to the waterbender to show her an Appa figurine.</p><p>"Isn't it incredible? It looks just like Appa! They even got the arrow right!”</p><p>“It’s neat, but I'm not in the mood right now, Aang."</p><p>Aang wasn't stupid. He immediately understood that she was exhausted. He was still disappointed that Katara didn't want to talk.</p><p>"Oh, okay...can I help with something?"</p><p>"Definitely. Go see Suki, she'll probably have some work for you to do," she answered with a smile.</p><p>Aang smiled back, happy to see that Katara wasn't angry, just tired. Toph followed him, and the Kyoshi warrior hastened to explain their mission.</p><p>Zuko was in the middle of a conversation with Sokka. They were debating the absurd laws that Ozai had put into effect, and what changes they needed to make. Despite this, he seemed to have noticed that Katara was feeling unwell. He gave Sokka an important task: to cross out in ink all the laws saying that Fire Nation citizens could not express themselves through music, ideologies or beliefs. He took advantage of the moment to gently approach the girl.</p><p>"Is everything okay? How are you holding up?" he asked anxiously.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I'm just having a little trouble, with everything that's happened my brain takes a while to adjust."</p><p>"You should get some fresh air. Come back when you feel better," Zuko advised in a friendly tone.</p><p>Katara smiled weakly.</p><p>"Thank you. I won't be long."</p><p>He watched her leave from where Aang and Toph had come. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the large main entrance, which was flanked by majestic columns. Katara looked up and studied the landscape: a nation swimming in happiness on the eve of the festivities. Confetti and colorful woolen threads joyfully decorated the entire capital, accompanied by the songs and cries of its inhabitants. A smell of sugar and fireworks floated in the air, a very distinct smoky fragrance that brought back many memories of their journey here, before the war had finally ended. She was looking forward to seeing the scenery the next day, at nightfall, when the lanterns would be shining brightly and all her friends would be dressed in their best outfits. It was galvanizing.</p><p>Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she spotted Iroh walking along the columns in the distance. He had stopped, his hands clasped together and concealed by the sleeves of his ample green tunic. His face was raised to the sky. He, too, seemed to be enjoying the breeze and the cacophonic symphony of his nation. Katara continued walking, and when she was close enough to Zuko's uncle, she stopped in her tracks as well.</p><p>"It's beautiful," the girl noted, a pinch of nostalgia veiling her statement.</p><p>“Back already, Master Katara?" joked the old man.</p><p>"I wasn't feeling very well," she admitted. "Zuko kindly advised me to get some fresh air. And even if I hate to follow his advice, I found it less humiliating than staying and passing out in front of everyone."</p><p>“This is indeed much more reasonable.”</p><p>A pause. The spring air blew a little harder, ruffling their hair as it graciously floated in the wind. He sighed contentedly. </p><p>"Why don't we sit down for a while?"</p><p>Katara agreed with a nod. They took place on the last high step of the long flat marble stairs.</p><p>"Zuko is very lucky to have known you, Katara. I've rarely seen him care so much about what anyone thinks of him," Iroh confided after a minute. </p><p>"I've been unfair to him," she replied, a hint of guilt pinching her heart. "He fully deserves all the good things coming his way."</p><p>"Perhaps, but it is also thanks to you and your unfailing generosity that he has managed to get back on the right path. He has told me a lot about you."</p><p>The waterbender felt her cheeks turn pink upon hearing these words.</p><p>"I didn’t know that.”</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea how much Zuko admires your greatness of spirit. He kept brooding about your encounter in Ba Sing Se, and what you were willing to do for him. You only knew his darkest and cruelest side, and yet your incredible empathy was pushing you to do something very difficult for someone you considered an enemy."</p><p>Katara stared absently at a high bright spot on the other side of the citadel.</p><p>"It wasn't that difficult. I just wanted to help him. He suffered, and I understood his pain better than anyone," she said sadly. "Even though I was wrong about him at the time, it felt...right."</p><p>"He didn't deserve your help," he replied firmly. "But the fact that you were still willing to offer it to him shows that you have enviable qualities, that even the noblest of heroes would be jealous of."</p><p>It had been a long time since Katara had received such profound, heartfelt praise. She felt overwhelmed.</p><p>"Believe me, I've rarely seen anyone so strong and compassionate," Iroh continued. "Your presence here warms our hearts."</p><p>Coming from a firebender, that was quite the compliment.</p><p>"I don't know how to thank you," Katara replied in a moved tone.</p><p>She studied the glittering landscape and its warm color palette. Tears were already streaming from the edge of her eyes. Iroh's kindness and wisdom reminded her of her parent's warmth and love. She wished her mother was there.</p><p>"Promise me you'll look after him," he begged. "He means everything to me."</p><p>His voice trembled. Katara turned her head and saw his noble, round face tensing with emotion. She came closer and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.</p><p>"I will," she promised.</p><p>Iroh put a hand on the girl's shoulder before plunging his piercing gaze into hers. He gave her a grateful smile, then Katara got up slowly. She gave him one last look before walking up the stairs and back into the palace.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Iroh so much :c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Book 4 - Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gaang gets down to business in helping the Fire Lord assume his new responsabilites, but both Katara and Zuko have a tendency to work some extra hours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Come the night you dim the lights and close the blinds<br/>But I still see them running down your spine<br/>'Cause I illuminate the room<br/>Just enough to watch you"</p><p>-PVRIS, White Noise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gaang spent the whole afternoon enclosed within the working room's high walls. Their tasks were laborious and the texts they studied complicated, but by about six in the evening they had already accomplished a great amount of work. They were all exhausted. One of the guards had discreetly entered the meeting room to let them know that dinner was ready.</p><p>"Thank you," said Zuko. "Escort our guests to the dining room."</p><p>The infantryman bowed politely before pushing one of the panels of the large wooden door to encourage the group to move to the dining hall. Toph and Sokka were the first to leave, eager to finally get to enjoy a good meal. Suki followed her boyfriend out of the room. All of them left, except for Aang and Katara. They stared at the Fire Lord, puzzled. If he continued to work on an empty stomach, no one would be there to catch him if he collapsed.</p><p>"You're not coming?" Katara asked softly.</p><p>She wasn't planning to stay for the entirety of dinner either. </p><p>"No, I still have a few Fire Lord...things to take care of," Zuko replied awkwardly.</p><p>He turned his head slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of his two friends.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'll probably stay here for a while," he encouraged with a weary smile.</p><p>His palms flattened on the table and his tense shoulders indicated that he wasn't going to be resting for a good while. And even though it was bad for him, Katara preferred not to insist. </p><p>"Very well, then. Come on Aang, let's go."</p><p>Both benders went out in their turn. The doors closed with a thud, plunging the room into darkness. Zuko sent a small ball of fire on a wall lantern while thinking of Katara and of how much he would have enjoyed spending the evening with her over a good meal, then he waited for a moment. As soon as he was sure they were gone for good, he discarded his royal robes, revealing a simple black ensemble that adhered to his body, accentuating his toned muscles. He pulled a scroll from one of the pockets of the dark pants and unfolded it over the parchment already spread out on the table. He pensively studied the map he had just unrolled. Then, after a moment of pondering, the young Fire Lord moved closer to one of the room's balconies. They overlooked a remote part of the royal gardens behind the high palace walls. Zuko opened the doors and grabbed the edges of the balustrade. The evening wind and moonlight caressed the young man's taut features and he enjoyed the breeze for a few moments. His intact eyelid closed, followed very closely by the left one. He relished the silence and darkness that enveloped the Fire Nation as he sighed deeply. His eyes abruptly snapped open. The young man leapt over the balcony and landed elegantly in the cool grass with a soft grunt.</p><p>Zuko approached a bush and rummaged through the thick foliage. After a few seconds, a strange, detailed mask emerged from between the leaves. Soon after, a pair of sparkling silver blades gleamed in the night, like two graceful crescent moons that had been lengthened and stretched to form eerie-looking knives. The Fire Lord brandished them before him. His wrists quickly swirled the swords while executing an attack motion, and then the weapons were set into scabbards attached to the warrior's back. His face was soon concealed by another: that of a beast with prominent features, whose sharp teeth protruded from its stretched mouth. Once masked, the Fire Lord left the palace and headed to a place where no one would expect to find him.</p><p>*</p><p>Katara bit into a meat dumpling, fully savoring the spicy taste that tickled her tongue. She was amazed at the amount of food that had been prepared just for dinner. Despite the inviting tastes and colors of the copious food laid out on the large table, Zuko's absence cooled the mood. It lacked his warmth, his stupid jokes, and his nervous little laughs. Sokka did his best to liven up the atmosphere, but without the Fire Lord it just didn't feel the same. Or at least that was Katara's opinion. She never thought that she would someday miss Zuko, out of all people.</p><p>"What do you call a lemur with a carrot in each ear?" Sokka asked.</p><p>Aang reflected on the question while Suki and Katara waited for the answer, visibly intrigued.</p><p>"Anything you want, he can't hear you!" he revealed in a big smile.</p><p>Suki snorted loudly as she put a loving hand on her boyfriend's. Aang roared with laughter, followed by Toph, who couldn't hold back her hysterical cackles. Katara almost choked on her bite of spicy beef.</p><p>"This one wasn't so bad," the waterbender admitted while coughing.</p><p>"I know," Sokka replied proudly. "I had to recite it out loud at least twenty times during my morning shower to get it to work, but I can see that all my efforts have paid off!"</p><p>"Another one!" claimed Aang, who was still calming his laughter.</p><p>"All right, all right. Hmmm..."</p><p>Sokka thought. For a long time. A very long time.</p><p>"...Yeah sorry, I can't come up with one at the moment. If Zuko was here, he certainly could have helped me find a better one. By the way, what's he up to?"</p><p>Katara thoughtfully served herself another cup of tea. It must have been her fifth, and yet she still felt thirsty. Or maybe Zuko and his uncle's habits were starting to rub off a little on her own.</p><p>"He said he had to keep working for a while. I guess he won't be eating with us tonight," Katara informed, a hint of sadness lightly tainting her voice.</p><p>"What? He's going to miss dessert?" exclaimed Aang.</p><p>"Oh, he's not missing much, just a dozen lychee pies, a heap of coconut macaroons and four delicious caramel custard flans that wiggle when you tap on 'em," Toph replied in a yawn.</p><p>"How do YOU know that?" Sokka asked.</p><p>The young monk understood immediately.</p><p>"I think she might have gone on a little sightseeing trip in the royal kitchens before coming here," Aang explained with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"It was very instructive," Toph added.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see why," Sokka replied in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Toph, that's rude, we're their guests," Katara reprimanded.</p><p>"So what? I'm blind, I have the right to taste what's going to be served beforehand to avoid unpleasant surprises. You wouldn't want me to throw up on your pretty blue dress, would you?"</p><p>Katara didn't know what to answer, so she opted for the only adjective capable of better defining the infuriating little earthbender.</p><p>"You're a savage, Toph."</p><p>"And you're a prude, Sugar Queen."</p><p>The two exchanged grimaces before continuing to eat with a grumpy look on their faces. The waterbender was surprised to see how busy her thoughts were with the Fire Lord today. It was unusual, and although it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, she found it strange. She couldn't bring herself to relax as she usually did. Perhaps the Fire Lord's absence wasn't the only reason for her anguish. Katara took advantage of the roaring laughter following her brother's silly Ozai imitation to politely ask for the time from a servant who had stood aside until then. When he answered, she knew she had to leave.</p><p>"I have to go, my stomach hurts a little," Katara told the whole group.</p><p>The girl got up from her cushion. All eyes focused on her.</p><p>"Katara? Is everything okay?" Aang asked anxiously, looking at her with small puppy eyes.</p><p>"I told you to go easy on the chili dumplings, but you never listen," Sokka berated.</p><p>His brother's unpleasant intervention prevented her from having to come up with a better explanation for her sudden unwellness. </p><p>"Sokka, leave her alone, will you?" Suki grumbled. "Just go ahead (she turned to Katara and her tone softened), we'll save you some for breakfast, if Toph doesn't eat everything."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about me," Katara reassured with a smile. "And Aang, it's just a little stomach ache, nothing serious." </p><p>She gave him one last smile before promptly leaving the dining room and walking to her private quarters.</p><p>"Tell me if you need anything!" the little monk shouted from his seat just before the door slammed.</p><p>"It's weird, it’s like they're secretly planning a surprise birthday party, but it's no one's birthday. No one except...MOMO!" Sokka shouted. "How could I forget Momo's birthday?"</p><p>The other four glared at him in exasperation. Aang already resented Zuko's absence, but Katara's was even worse to deal with.</p><p>*</p><p>She was fast. Her dress swayed gracefully in the cold wind, following the fleeting silhouette that ran over the water like a shadow. Her face, streaked with elegant red markings, was concealed by a modest, large hat, also discreetly hidden by translucent fabric floating all around its edges. Her goal was close: a former Fire Nation prison complex.</p><p>The building was as imposing as it was well-guarded. It was located in a remote area, away from all other main prisons. Its thick walls prevented anyone from climbing the walls, allowing any guard or sentry inside to spot any intruder at any distance. Although many had accepted Zuko as the new Fire Lord, some subjects remained loyal to Ozai, preferring to brazenly oppose the Prince's peaceful orders. No one had yet been sent on a mission to the more distant settlements due to the too many changes to be made in the capital. Despite the general order that all the nation's prisons were to release the innocent people still captive, some had opted for a collective mutiny, which did not help matters.</p><p>Katara had a plan: to frighten all those guarding the prison. That way, the damage would be minimized and no one would get hurt. However, she had chosen to wear the Painted Lady's attire in order to remain anonymous. The Fire Nation wasn't familiar with the legend of the Painted Lady, which made the situation less delicate. But if Aang learned that a mysterious Painted Lady had rescued the compound's captives when she was supposed to be staying at the palace because of a stomach ache, all she could do was pray that he would suspect the real Painted Lady and not his waterbending friend.</p><p>What Katara didn't know, however, was that another spirit was venturing around.</p><p>The night air was cool and sharp on her skin. Tomorrow's festivities would finally allow her to have fun in the company of her dearest friends and, above all, to take a break. She thought of the gargantuan banquet that awaited them, and her belly responded to her thoughts by gurgling. She drove the succulent festive food out of her mind and focused again on the mission and the wind rattling her hood. The stretch of water separating her from the complex shrank before her eyes, and she was now only a few meters away from the imposing entrance. As soon as she set foot on the dry shore, the pair of sentries flanking the solid metal doors grabbed their weapons. They raised their helmets and stared at the graceful silhouette emerging from the mist, which never left the water's edge. The moonlight dimly illuminated the female figure surrounded by wispy patches of cloth, but the guards did not recognize the spirit that Katara embodied in her disguise. Realizing that she posed a potential threat, the soldiers moved toward her with hostile expressions. Katara lowered her head so that her large hat would conceal her gaze, but determination animated her wide blue eyes.</p><p>"Halt! Identify yourself!" barked the first guard.</p><p>"Who I am doesn't matter. I order you to free the poor people you keep prisoners, and to leave this place," she ordered in a loud and firm voice.</p><p>The sentries pointed their weapons at the mysterious young woman.</p><p>"The Fire Nation obeys only one person: the Fire Lord!" replied one of the two men.</p><p>"In that case, why do you refuse to obey him? Didn't he order you to release the innocents you're keeping captive here?" Katara replied.</p><p>"Prince Zuko is not the Fire Lord. He's just a spoiled little impostor who thinks he can claim the throne after betraying his own nation," spat out the second guard.</p><p>Katara grimaced under her headgear. She didn't really have time to change their minds on such a complex subject. Not to mention the fact that it was probably impossible to make such dedicated men see reason. Ozai had almost led the entire universe to its doom and had been thrown into a cell after losing his bending abilities, yet they still remained loyal to him. What a sad sight. </p><p>"If you refuse, the wrath of the spirits will be unleashed upon you and your descendants until the end of time!" scolded the false Painted Lady in a threatening tone.</p><p>In response, both guards grumbled with discontent and took a few more steps while pointing their metal spears at the spirit. They had guts, Katara had to admit. She had vowed not to resort to violence, but the two soldiers weren't making it any easier. They wouldn't give up until they had averted the threat. Katara sighed as she closed her eyes. When her carmine eyelids opened again, the water around her feet started threateningly flowing forward. </p><p>It was time for Katara to distribute some thwacks.</p><p>The first guard attacked, sending a fiery explosion in her direction. Katara created a water curtain that rose between her and the projectile. The flames died between the drops as soon as they made contact with the aquatic barrier. She used her bending to propel herself higher into the air, using water as a spring and then creating an elongated whip, using it to lash at the astonished guards. The soldiers were thrown face down on the ground, unconscious. The fake Painted Lady descended from her water pillar and set her feet on the shore again as she contemplated the motionless men who had attacked her. The waterbender walked along the complex's thick wall and easily found an opening: a small metal grid. Using a small amount of water stored in her skin satchel, she managed to freeze the bars. She easily found an opening: a gate. Using a small amount of water stored in her water skin, she managed to freeze the bars. They broke under the pressure, granting Katara access to the interior.</p><p>She wondered if things would’ve gone smoother if Zuko had accompanied her. It probably wouldn’t have made much of a difference, but she would’ve loved to see his triumphant expression after knocking down those men who still firmly believed that Ozai was the rightful heir to the throne. On that last thought, she entered the small, narrow gate and got inside as scorching heat invaded her face and nostrils.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my Zutara playlist!!! &lt;3</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ljR9M8YJscEkYdNxsLXDm?si=F9h0fjsaREWQgw-NzDV_Qw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>